


Little Worries

by DaisyCloud



Series: 100 Way To Love [7]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: M/M, Worried Dash Haber, past car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyCloud/pseuds/DaisyCloud
Summary: Dash doesn't do emotions very well, and he'll be the first to tell you that, doesn't mean he isn't a little worried.
Relationships: Dash Haber/Zack
Series: 100 Way To Love [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184558
Kudos: 11





	Little Worries

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt number 28. "Drive safely." From this list, https://blondetins.tumblr.com/post/125868124867/100-ways-to-say-i-love-you

**Little Worries**

Dash sat in front of Zack, disgruntled at the scenery he was faced with. He would put up with just about anything for Zack, including a messy, slightly oil-covered garage, no matter how much that displeased him. It annoyed him that this fast talking redhead from Boston wormed his way into his heart, but it was worth it to see the look of excitement pass over his features.

"Lydia's all tuned up, clean bill of health and everything," Zack said. "Ready to race and everything."

"You're talking about the car as if it has feelings, Zackery," Dash said, sighing.

"Don't listen to the mean French man, Lydia, you're perfect." Zack leaned over the car giving it an action that could be perceived as a hug. Dash's lips curled into a smile at his insane boyfriend.

"Yes, Lydia is a perfectly fine car, Zackery," Dash said, "I was implying that I'd rather you not pull an idiotic stunt like the last time."

Idiotic might have been an overstatement, seeing a Zack hadn't done anything to much out of the norm. The last race he had gone to fast on a turn, one that was best to slow down a touch. It hadn't helped that the driver behind him had the same idea. It put Zack in the hospital with a grade three concussion and a fractured arm. Dash had been worried sick, and Dash did not … handle being worried well.

"I said I was sorry," Zack said. "It was a bit of a freak accident, anyways."

"Doesn't make me worry any less," Dash said. He got up from his seat, coming to stand beside Zack. "I - just - " he took a breath. "Drive safely."

Zack wrapped his arms around him. He was about to say something when Dash cut him off. "Just promise me you'll drive safely, okay? Just try?"

"I promise, Dashy," Zack said. He ignored the scowl that he received from the nickname, instead choosing to plant a kiss to his lips.

"Come on, Zack!" Ivy called. "If we leave now, we can get some breakfast from that dinner and still be ready before the race!"

"Whoo!"

Dash let himself get dragged off by Zack, some of his worries melting away. The trashy dinner a few blocks over was one of Zack's favorites, and he'd never admit it to him, but Dash actually enjoyed their food. The three were joined by Carmen as they ate their meal, here to see Zack's race.

Dash wished Zack luck as he went over to get ready for the race. He was nervous, the urge to pace or bite his nails was strong, but the refusal to show it in front of all these people won out. He watched as Zack joined the starting line, as he started off on his first lap.

The last lap happened and Dash thanked the Heavens above that Zack was perfectly safe without incident. There had been another racer who's tire popped, but Dash couldn't have cared less. What he did care about was that the race was over and that Zack _won._

He rushed down with Carmen and Ivy to congratulate him on the victory. Zack was in a good mood when they reached him, beaming brightly. Ivy pulled him into a hug, saying, "I knew you could do it, bro," well Carmen gave a much more subdued congratulations.

Dash bent down, placing a kiss on Zack's cheek. "Great job," he said. His arms came to wrap around him, turning his head to place a kiss on his lips. "Want a celebratory dinner at the atrocious dinner you like?"

"Aw, Dashy, you know me so well," Zack said. "You know I do."

And if the two of them snuck out of the award ceremony a bit early, then it was really just between the two of them, wasn't it?


End file.
